The aim of the proposed research is to seek means of facilitating regeneration of central nerve fibers through the site of transection of the spinal cord, with view of assessing the possibility of functional as well as structural restitution. We shall explore the efficacy of proteolytic and glycolytic enzymes for inhibiting scar formation at the transection site in young and adult rats. A possible role of autoimmune reaction will be considered in examination of the response of the spinal cord to injury. Specifically, we shall determine the effect of trypsin on meningeal scarring when administered immediately after spinal cord section in rats and cats as well as when given after various lapses of time. We shall try to learn whether or not immaturity of the animal is conducive to more rapid and complete restoration of cord structure and function. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Windle, W.F.: Foreward. In: Matinian., L.A. and A.S. Andreasian. "Enzyme Therapy in Organic Lesions of the Spinal Cord." (English Translation). Brain Information Service, Brain Research Institute, UCLA, Los Angeles, 1975. Matinian, L., and W.F. Windle: Functional and Structural Restitution After Transection of the Spinal Cord. Anat. Rec. 181: 423, 1975.